Like, actually
by HeadfirstForHalos412
Summary: AU, no actually, it could happen, like totally. shameless emo, AU fic, OC bashing... well, general bashing, really Really, it is about nothing in particular. COOKIES! LAWLZ! Many OCs


**Written by HeadfirstForHalos412 and MistyRiver aka Krystal and Sakura-chaaaaaaan**

**We apologise for offending you, because we will probably offend everyone with this one. Shameless emo-bashing is basically what this is all about. Actually, we respect emos as people, but not weemos like Craig (prepare to DIE) so, I suppose, this is weemo bashing, as the characters are weemos. And liars. All characters are based on ourselves and friends, so although our friends will hate us, hopefully, you won't. No offence meant to MCR or fans, because we are fans ourselves. It's just in there because it is ridiculously long for a fic, and this is a parody, so BAH! Reviews are always appreciated, we love attention.**

* * *

**Disclaimer ::sobs:: We don't own Frubesa, but if I did I'd give you all cookies. I Love cookies! LAWLZ!**

**An: This is our bestest story EVAS! It took us like, five days to write, actually, like.**

Haru-chan was the coolest person in school like, ever, actually. He was well phitt, like actually. Manwhoar-kun loved him secreatly, actually, because he was so emo actually. All good emos are at least bi.

Luna-chan was sad and like emo, actually, because she like, loved Manhoare – kun. She cried and her eyeliner smudged like rivers of pain and despair. She looked proper emo, because she was, but not as emo as Sakura – chaaaan, who cut off her own hand once, but it was OK. We were watching.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."_

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go. Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,  
We'll Carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it._

_And we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Do you fight it to the end  
We hear the call to  
[ Welcome To The Black Parade lyrics found on  
To carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on_

_And on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause  
I could not care at all Do or die  
You'll never make me  
Cause the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all,  
I'm gonna play this part  
Wont explain or say i'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed,  
I'm gonna show my scar  
You're the chair, for all the broken Listen here, because it's only..  
I'm just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
Just a man,  
I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
We'll carry  
We'll carry on_

Krystal likes this song, because it is proper emo, and like, not about happiness, EVA! Because Sakura-chan cut off her hand because she was never like, eva actually happy, really, and she likes pain, but she not like, masochist, because that's like weird, and metal, not emo.

Krystal and her emo crew were like, the school rejects because everyone pretended like they actually hated them, but actually, they like, liked them and wanted to be be like, like them, but were like, too jealous to actually like, tell them, actually. Like.

Cosy Fiep chan was like "Do you have like, a light for my bong? I am so totally gasping to get high already, like totally, actually.'

Everyone was like "Cha!" because all emos smoke and therefore need a light to burn their various drugs. HARDCORE!

Cosy Fiep-chan like, died of an overdose because like, she had been a droggy since she was like, two, because when she grew up she wanted to own an underground drugs den, like, because she has always been totally hardcore. Not like that bitch Corkney Love, who only taking LSD when she was like, five, because she is such a wuss. She has a happy word in her name, so she is well stupid. I was emo before she was, totally, actually! Anyway, she killed Curte Cobane, so Ann Summers-chan hates her, beatch, and wants to do various things to her with her Ann Summers merchandise, totally, actually. She wants to whip her dead!

Actually Sesshy-sama thought they were all uber cool, and like, loved them, because actually, he was emo on the inside. He actually, like actually loved Sakura chaaan and though she was well emo, therefore he was like "I love you!" and she was like "I love you too Haru-chan!" Then he put eyeliner and cut off his finger with his secret razorblade that he used to cut his own kidney one time, when he was emo.

Then Manhoare-kun was like, emo, because his love was not returned and then Cosy Fiep-chan was like, actually, "Actually, Luna-chan loves you so you should love her." And he did.

Krystal was hanging out behind the mall with Pimp-sama, radXcore-sama and bakau-daikon (that means captain stupid LAWLS ROTFL because she IS.) and they were like, smoking and drinking beverages of an alcohaulic nature. Then, Sakura –chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan and Haru-chan came and were like "We love each other. But actually we're bi because we're totally emo, actually." RadXcore-sama was like "good because otherwise I would have thought you were straight like a weemo, LAWLZ!"

Because we aren't weemos, we are emos. Because although we look and act and think and talk and breathe and live like weemos, we are true emos at heart. Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan cut off her own hand once, peeps!

Pimp-sama had just sold Ann Summers-chan to a Tesco's worker with like, long hair, called like Chris who was like, well phitt. Ann Summers-chan had always like, liked Chris, actually, but now she was being payed for it, it was even better but she didn't smile, because she is emo.

Then, Akito came and tried to bite baakau-daikon's nose, because she is like, evil. Then baakau-daikon was like "You are well evil. I LOVE evil women, because I'm well emo." But that is yuri so I can't describe it because I actually just like yaoi, because I'm emo.

RadXcore-sama was like, the emoest person EVA! And was like, "I hate the world. I don't care." Even though Rin like totally loved her, because she gave up on Haru-chan because he loved Sakura-chaaaaaaaan and not her, because she is a bitch. We hate her. Rin was like "I love yoU!" and then radXcore-sama was like "I love nobody but Frerard Gay!" and beat her until she died. Then we had a party because we were pleased but not happy because we're emo, that Rin was dead, because she is a proper bitch and is a weemo, actually. NOT emo. Like us.

Then radXcore-sama cut her up with razorblades and buried her in the school sand pit and we LAWLD. Then, the popular peeps were like OMG because they found dead bits of person when they did their sports because they're so good at sports, and think they are cool. But actually sport is well crap and it is stupid and we are above that sort of thing, because it doesn't matter. Emos never run.

Then Kyo said "Krystal, I like, actually love you actually. " and he died his hair black, because he was well emo and they all lived happily ever after, but not really, because emos are never happy, actually, like, really, actually.

* * *

**Oh Gods. We're so sorry. **


End file.
